lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Newest Testament
The Newest Testament was an e-wrestling promo written by White Falcon in March 2007 for an PWA United States Tag Team Championship where he and Steven Taylor as The Witnesses took on the highly-favored Lost Prophets at At All Costs (2007). In a major upset, the Witnesses successfully defended the championship, thanks to Falcon's card-high 4.54 aps. Promo ''We fade in to see the classroom setting of the day's Sunday school session. ''The Sunday school teacher, Mr. Pelinal closes the Bible he was just reading to the children and looks up at the smiling children. Mr. Pelinal: Children that is the real reason we celebrate Easter. I hope you see how much God loves you all and know why we must give ourselves to him completely. Now, is there any question or other stories you would like to hear? Child Bobby: Mr. Pelinal, you should tell us all the story of the Witnesses. I loved hearing about them from you before and think everyone else would like it. Mr. Pelinal: Ah, yes, The Witnesses. That is great tale about a couple great men. Would you guys like to hear about them? All the Kids: Yes Mr. Pelinal! Mr. Pelinal: Alright. I think I can do that for you. Okay, where to begin. Well, the Witnesses were a duo of warriors that battled for God and all that is good. One of them was Lord Celio, the White Falcon, a great man with a sad past who helped many of our kind. The other was Brother Japhy, St. Poison, a man who was able to rid himself of the bad things that plagued him before and become a man of God himself. They were given the name of the Witnesses by Lord Falcon's Father, who named them from a book in the Bible, which I will read to you now. ''Mr. Pelinal picks up his Bible once more and thumbs to the page where the name of the Witnesses came from. Mr. Pelinal: Their name came from the book of Revelations, chapter 11 and reads: “I was given a reed like a measuring rod and was told, "Go and measure the temple of God and the altar, and count the worshipers there. But exclude the outer court; do not measure it, because it has been given to the Gentiles. They will trample on the holy city for 42 months. And I will give power to my two witnesses, and they will prophesy for 1,260 days, clothed in sackcloth." These are the two olive trees and the two lamp stands that stand before the Lord of the earth. If anyone tries to harm them, fire comes from their mouths and devours their enemies. This is how anyone who wants to harm them must die. These men have power to shut up the sky so that it will not rain during the time they are prophesying; and they have power to turn the waters into blood and to strike the earth with every kind of plague as often as they want. Now when they have finished their testimony, the beast that comes up from the Abyss will attack them, and overpower and kill them. Their bodies will lie in the street of the great city, which is figuratively called Sodom and Egypt, where also their Lord was crucified. For three and a half days men from every people, tribe, language and nation will gaze on their bodies and refuse them burial. The inhabitants of the earth will gloat over them and will celebrate by sending each other gifts, because these two prophets had tormented those who live on the earth. But after the three and a half days a breath of life from God entered them, and they stood on their feet, and terror struck those who saw them. Then they heard a loud voice from heaven saying to them, "Come up here." And they went up to heaven in a cloud, while their enemies looked on. At that very hour there was a severe earthquake and a tenth of the city collapsed. Seven thousand people were killed in the earthquake, and the survivors were terrified and gave glory to the God of heaven. The second woe has passed; the third woe is coming soon.” Now while their story wasn’t quite as severe, it still is quite a tale. They would speak God’s words and be mocked and attacked for it. They would conquer many foes and become champion warriors due to God’s blessing. They would suffer defeats and lose much, but heaven always seems to be the final destination. They both had sad pasts but overcame. Falcon’s was of great loss of kin, friend, and hope. Japhy’s past involved loss as well, along with the demons of drug and lust. They came together one fateful eve when Japhy sought the help of Celio, a man who had grown to be quite the holy man by this time. Celio saw much of himself in Japhy and took him in. Together, they gained more strength than either had ever known. Things were going great. They went to battle before the peoples of the Earth, showing them all God’s power. They gained a great following, both of the good and of those not yet found. Before becoming champions bathed in gold though, they had to show the masses they were worthy, despite the worthiness already stated by the Almighty. On their way to gold they beat a team of respectable men who were out looking for a rEvolution of their own, an un-savable duo who felt abandoned by God, a couple apathetic misfits not worth their space here on Earth, and had their first war of many with two men on the payroll of a greed-filled tyrant. During this time, a man from the past came to haunt Japhy, but was easily dispatched due to his new found spot in the white light. They had proven their worth and were finally going to become champions. The only thing standing in their way was a couple primetime players that emphasized greed, lust, and vanity like no other. Their first battle against the team didn’t bring them gold but they proved their point when none of the four warriors were even standing when the dust cleared. The Witnesses healed quicker it seemed because in their second encounter, God’s white light actually shown down from above and granted them the kingdom they wanted so. They were now champions and the former champions were gone for good. The Witnesses were kings and first went on to take down all the men on that rich tyrant’s payroll, two-by-two. They were fighting and beating all sorts of evil, from wizards to vampires to reapers. They all came and they all fell in the glory of the light. Lord Falcon and St. Poison were on top of the world. They were revered by all and loved for their deeds. They were spreading God’s word all across the land and good things were happening in both men’s lives. Falcon had built his Church up to be an empire of Christ, while Japhy had pulled a former love from the darkness into the light he now basked in. Everything was as glorious as it could be, or so we thought. The Witnesses were battered and beaten from all the battles, despite their victories. A brotherhood of sick and twisted men had drawn the blood and ire of the Witnesses, but they could not take their thrones. At this point, a new man entered the picture, fighting on the side of good. A masked man who came to the aid of the Witnesses, a man they dubbed the Red Cross. He helped them from being wrongly attacked on various occasions and was brought into the church to fight for the Lord. Maybe this extra man could pull the Witnesses from their recent pain, but alas, not even he could have foreseen the events to come. It turns out that the devil had snuck into Falcon’s church and done a naughty deed. The snake came in and injected Brother Japhy with the poison that Japhy once craved. It took over him once more and it was all he was about again, but Falcon did not know. Falcon had his own worries as he was unsuccessful in a few one-on-one battles he had attempted, and his spirit was beginning to crack. Then, on one fateful day, the Witnesses died. Falcon had discovered the secret Brother Japhy was hiding from him, and was forced to send him to hell where his ilk deserved. It was a sad day for all who believed, and a day that would haunt Falcon from that day forth. He felt beaten and betrayed, all before having to go to battle with some new foes. These new foes were a couple false prophets who preached their own ways of death and sin. They were different from the crazed brotherhood Falcon had just fought though, for they had intelligence and great seasoning under them. Falcon thought it to be over for him and his reign, and so did all the peoples who once loved him. But you see, God doesn’t just allow his true warriors to fall into the abyss like that, oh no. During the Witnesses downfall, God was showing the Red Cross the white light. It was the same white light that Falcon had been spreading for years and it had invaded this young man’s head. He now had no need to hide his face and was found. Through his new found faith, he came to the side of the downtrodden Falcon and offered his hand. He pulled Falcon up off the ground and helped reinforce all the things Falcon already knew. That he was still a worthy warrior for God, and could go on without his former partner. Red Cross offered his hand in battle to Falcon, and thought initially wary, Falcon took it. All Falcon knew at this point was that a warrior of God could do anything, so maybe him and this young man, now going under his birth name of Steven Taylor, could defeat the false prophets and remain atop the world as both a champion and a witness. We would just have to see now, wouldn’t we? ''Mr. Pelinal ends there and looks to the heavens before one of the children speaks up. Child Mikey: Hey. What happened to them Mr. Pelinal? Did they overcome and stay champs? Mr. Pelinal: That is a question not answered yet, for the battle has yet to happen. I hear though, that it will be happening on a Sunday soon to come. So do like I have and pray for them Mikey. All of you children pray for the Witnesses. Pray that their glory isn’t over yet, because if they succeed now, it will show the whole world that all is possible through Christ. The screen goes to static for a short while before clearing up once more. We see it is a dark night, and we are outside in the courtyard of a massive cathedral. The children from the Sunday school are all standing there, dressed in little white robes, holding candles. They stare at the camera before Bobby from earlier steps forwards. He looks to the sky and begins to speak. As he speaks various images flash onto the screen through static. Bobby: I am sad. Sad about what has taken place. We see Falcon discovering Sick Fixx’s secret. Sad about the changes that have happened. Sad for those who have fallen. We see Fixx collapsing in the ring and convulsing. There has been a shift in power. A new set of rules. Unfriendly forces have taken control. We see the Lost Prophets standing victorious in the ring as Falcon looks on from outside. And they take such pleasure in the pain of others. We see CAK laughing over a fallen Red Cross. Mocking the misery and feeding off of the failures. This is the place we are in. But I have hope. We see a white crucifix. I have heard that history repeats itself. That the good things will come back to us again We see the Witnesses standing in victory from the night they won the titles. If we believe and we are patient. And even when those who are the mightiest seem all but invincible. We see Cyrus launching Falcon out of the ring. That they too can fall. We see Falcon coming off the top with an elbow to Cyrus. I know times will be like they were. And I know through struggles that this can be overcome. We have spoken. Our strength will help them rise. We see Falcon and Steven Taylor praying in Church. I now sense the forces will be shaken. I now feel a new change is in motion. I now see an uprising is taking place and I know it cannot be stopped. I now have hope. We see the US Tag Titles lying on a pew, glimmering. I know the rebirth of the Witnesses has begun and that they can be victorious . . . At All Costs ***Fade to White*** See also *White Falcon collection Category:Promos